bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Carolina Past
Carolina Past was one of the first students to attend Bratzillaz Academy. Carolina, along with two other witches, mysteriously disappeared after a student got jealous of their successes in magic and decided to use their magic to vanish them forever. Her power is to see the past. Personality Appearance Carolina Past is a pale skinned witch with ice blue eyes worn with gray makeup, a black marking around her right eye, and bright, dark blue lipstick. Her hair is a shade of navy blue and mostly worn down, except with a roll-bun in the center of her head while her bangs curve to the right, partially covering her upper right section of face. She also has a few pale blue highlights, a braid, and some frizzy strands. On the top of her head is a thin bird cage. Carolina wears a short dark blue-black dress with multiple shades of navy blue and periwinkle on it and underneath of it is a white, fancily detailed skirt that matches the piece worn around her neck. At her waist is what looks to be a mini cape, like piece that is dark blue outside and white inside, and around her shoulders is a translucent light blue tulle shawl. She also wears white heels with navy blue bows over the toes, navy blue arm sleeves, and long earrings. Earlier Design Back when the girls had just been revealed, there had been a black and purple themed girl with them. It can be assumed that this was Carolina's previous design, giving that she's the only one missing from the picture. This girl had long black hair that was slightly wavy and had bright purple on top of it, with short bangs that curled to the left. She had dark purple lips and light colored eyes and noticeably, her bird cage looks as if it is fading away or extremely dim. She wore a short black dress with a dark purple skirt that had multiple alternating sizes holes all over it and a feather purple material at each shoulder. She wore what looked to be golden sandals, very light gray stockings, a very pale sleeves glove, gold necklace, and gold earrings. Merchandise Basic Doll Differences between the doll and art: *Her hair is mostly composed of light colored, thick streaks of hair and dark blue strands, instead of the other way around. *Her lipstick is a slightly different shade of blue. *Her earrings are black, not white as they look in the art. *She was given a black cape with giant blue spots. *Her arm sleeves are lighter in color. *At the bottom of her skirt is light blue tulle material that the art variant lacks. Quotes Trivia *Carolina made her first appearance in the Witchy Princess story. *Carolina was formerly named Vinessa Speakers before her official release. Gallery Tumblr morwniXEBI1rlwe72o1 500.jpg|Angelica and Siernna with Carolina's previous design Tumblr mp9bgrrnxi1qzv1s2o1 1280.jpg 7.Bratzillaz Witchy Glam Princess Carolina.jpg Bratzillaz-witchy-princess-angelic-siernna-carolina.jpg Witchy Princesses.png Category:Characters Category:Former Bratzillaz Academy Students Category:Princesses Category:Stubs